crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Zubat Cave
I had gotten every Pokémon game since I was about 9. I have always loved them, and always will. But I was really excited since Red/Yellow/Blue was about to come out in England. Me and my friends were discussing what these “pokeymanz”, as we called them, are like. All we had to go on were the silhouettes on TV. One looked like a Dragon, the other a weird Dinosaur and the third a Turtle. I wanted to get the dragon like one. So, when the day of release came, I bought Pokémon Red from my local game shop. I was so excited- The first ever Pokémon game was in my warm hands. I began reading the box: Gotta catch ‘em all! You can finally start your journey to become the greatest Pokémon trainer of all time! 150 Pokémon await you in the enormous world of Pokémon- you gotta catch ‘em all! When I got home I opened the box. I extracted the cartridge from the card protecting it. Closely examining the cartridge, I noticed the Gold Nintendo Sticker. Yep, this game is 100% Legit. I inserted the new cartridge into my Gameboy, and flicked the power on. I was really exited. I pressed START, and selected NEW GAME. I entered my name: Joel. Then my rival's name: Ash. After 5 minutes, I received my first Pokémon, a Charmander. I nicknamed him Dragon, because that is what he would evolve into. I flew through the game: I had defeated the 3rd gym leader in less than 3 hours. By the time I had got to gym 4, Dragon was a level 67 Charizard. I kicked ass with my not-so-little pixel-pal here. In under a day I had completed the storyline, and now I began capturing all the Pokémon. I had every Pokémon in under a week, and in a month, I had all Pokémon at level 100. Several years later… I had just purchased a copy of Pokémon Platinum, and completed it in a month, again. But I still had a yearning for that Pokémon nostalgia. So, I dug the game out of my drawers and inserted it into my really old handheld. I turned it on, and the startup was normal. But when I selected CONTINUE, something really weird happened. I was transported to a cave of some sort. When I walked, a Pokémon appeared; Zubat. Charizard used Flame Thrower on it, and it fainted. Then, when it appeared again, and had a slightly blacker colour; I used Bite on it. Fainted. Then, I walked a few steps, and found a sign, it read: YOU HAVE FOUGHT ME SO MANY TIMES, WHY NOT FIGHT ME A FEW MORE TIMES? Then I remembered: I used to kill Zubats to level my Dragon up. Next step I took, Zubat appeared. But, not only was he blackened, he had part of a wing missing. Charizard used Mega Punch, and the Zubat fainted. A few steps later, he was there; but with massive green bruise marks on him. I tried to run and he said “You cannot run. HIT ME! HARDER!”. I used Hyper Beam on him, and he fainted. The next time I encountered him, he had a hole through his body. I tried to run again, but it said “NO”. I clicked run again. “YOU MUST KILL ME”. Run: “YOU CANNOT AVOID WHAT IS DESTINED!”. Reluctantly, I used Flamethrower on him. It then said, “The wild Zubat died”. I never knew Pokémon could die. But, as I set off to the north, the Lavender Town music began playing, in reverse. And getting slower and deeper. By the time it was practically stopped, I found an exit. I went through, and the screen flashed white. Then black. Next, I found a new Pokémon in my party. It was level 0 and its name was"???". It had the move FLASH. I used it, and I found myself in an area, black and white, where I was surrounded by gravestones. I pressed A up against one, and it said “Here lies the ZUBAT that JOEL killed”. Then, the battle music started again. And this half a Zubat with blackened skin. It said “ZUBAT wants REVENGE”. This time, the Zubat was level 123, with 4321 health. I used Flamethrower, and it knocked 14 off its HP. Then, Zubat used Hydro Pump, and knocked my health down to zero. Dragon had never fainted before, and instead of the usual “*insert pokemon here* has fainted”, it said “ZUBAT killed Dragon”. I cursed at those pixels. The battle was over, and it returned to the over world. The Grave now said “Here lies the ZUBAT, peaceful as ever”. So I went back through the cave where I went through, (The Killer ZUBAT cave), and found a sprite where the sign was. I pressed A up an against it and it said “Dragon’s body…the tail is not on fire. He has no pulse. Your Pokemon is dead…”. I started to cry about this, and speedily returned to Prof. Oaks lab. I pressed A up against him, and he said “You let your pokemon die. Your first ever Pokemon. How disrespectful. Now, you must die too.”…Then the screen went black, with the 2 white words: GAME OVER… Feel free to make a fanfic game of this too :3 WildGallade. qo.op < I'm watching you...) Written by WildGallade Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Paukymaun Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Cliche Madness Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY!